1. Technical Field
The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
2. Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a device that stores foods at a low-temperature state.
The refrigerator includes a main body that has a storage room storing foods and a door that is rotatably coupled to the main body to open and close the storage room.
The storage room may be provided with a light emitting unit that can allow a user to easily confirm foods stored inside thereof.
The light emitting unit is turned-on when the opening of the door is sensed to emit light. The light emitting unit may be a light emitting diode as one example. In order to increase the brightness of the storage room, the storage room may be provided with a plurality of light emitting diodes.
The on/off of the light emitting unit may be controlled by, for example, a door opening switch that senses the opening of the door. The door opening switch is directly connected to the light emitting unit, such that the light emitting unit may be operated by the turn-on state of the door opening switch.
However, with the above-mentioned structure, as the number of the light emitting unit configuring the light emitting unit is increased, current is increased, such that there may be a problem in a contact of the door opening switching units that switches DC load current.
Also, when the door opening switch switches DC voltage having polarity in the state where current is large, there may be another problem in durability of a contact due to a plating transition phenomenon (a plating of a contact move from + to −) of a contact by an electroplating principle.